Just a Little Moment
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Secuil momen yang adiktif.


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**  
**Just a Little Moment © Jong Aeolia**

* * *

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang 'apa'?"

Rin beralih tatap dari buku tugas yang tengah ia garap pada Len yang duduk di depannya."Kau," unjuk Rin mengacungkan penanya pada hidung si cowok cassanova. "―menatapku terus… ada apa?"

Len menyingkirkan pelan tangan Rin. Dipandanginya malas si bawel orange-addict. "Yakin amat. Memang ada buktinya?"

"Lihat posisi dudukmu yang membelakangi mejamu sendiri dan malah berhadapan denganku! Kau masih mau menyangkal?"

"Percaya dirimu terlalu berlebihan, Nona. Dengan posisi seperti ini akan lebih mudah bagiku melihat Gumi memasuki gerbang sekolah," dalih Len membawa-bawa nama sang pacar. Sejurus kemudian senyum sok dan kerling jahil bermain di parasnya. "Oh, tunggu… atau kau memang berharap aku akan bersedia membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk memandangimu, begitu?"

Untuk sesaat rahang Rin terasa jatuh menyentuh lantai kelas. Hipotesis macam apa itu? Benar-benar Raja Narsis!

Kesadaran mengambil alih. Rin mengusir ekspresi konyolnya dengan menyipitkan mata tajam. "Kaupikir itu masuk akal?"

Bukannya terusik, Len malah menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya yang bersidekap di atas sandaran kursi. "Akui saja, Nona Jeruk. Apa salahnya sih, menurunkan gengsi sedikit." Dan senyum pamungkas Len dikembangkan.

Oh tidak, jangan senyum itu… senyum cassanova andalan Len yang bisa membuat cewek-cewek yang melihatnya merasa menyentuh nirwana. Tapi pengecualian untuk Rin. Dia eneg setengah mati jika Len mulai memajang senyum itu.

"Aku tidak perlu menurunkan gengsi di hadapan orang lain apalagi jika orang itu kau, Len Kagami! Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mengakui saja perbuatanmu beberapa menit lalu?" Rin mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya di atas meja tidak sabaran.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau suka sekali berdebat, sih?"

Sepasang kristal indah itu memutar jengah. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan saat kau mulai tersudut, Len."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan dan aku juga tidak sedang tersudut, Rin."

"Ya, kau sedang melakukannya, Len."

"Tidak, Rin."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Len memijat pelipisnya menghadapi kekeraskepalaan cewek yang selalu ditempatkan satu kelas dengannya sejak kelas satu sampai sekarang kelas tiga. "Serius, aku cuma penasaran kenapa kau betah mengoceh panjang lebar untuk mendebat hal-hal sepele sih, Rin?!"

"Mungkin kauperlu mencoba jadi perempuan untuk tahu sendiri alasannya." Rin mengedikkan bahu dan mulai berkutat kembali pada tugasnya yang belum selesai. Meladeni Len yang sedang berkelit dua kali lebih menyebalkan.

"Rin," gemelutuk gigi Len menahan geraman.

"Maka dari itu, cukup kaumengakui perbuatanmu dan adu argumentasi tidak penting ini berakhir," timpal Rin santai. Benar-benar kehilangan minat dalam melanjutkan debat tanpa ujung ini.

Dan ketika Len bermaksud memancing Rin dengan berkata: "Ah, benar! Naluriah cewek. Aku baru ingat kalau kau itu cewek, Rin."

Hanya terdengar tanggapan singkat Rin. "Hm, dimaklumi kok. Buat kakek-kakek pikun macam kau."

Yang kemudian digantikan gelak tawa Len mengisi kekosongan kelas yang hanya dihuni mereka karena dua orang itu berangkat terlalu dini. Entah menertawakan apa, Rin juga tidak peduli. Tapi volume tawa cowok itu di atas batas wajar yang bikin Rin tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas.

"Tawamu menyebalkan, Len," komentar Rin sinis menghentikan gaung tawa Len.

Ia tidak melihat ketika Len menatapnya lurus-lurus lantas mengukir sebuah senyum tipis―bukan senyum cassanova. Lantas menggumam lirih, "Terimakasih… Rin."

Tanpa tahu bahwa sayup suaranya masih sanggup beresonansi hingga ke telinga Rin. Yang bagi Rin sendiri terasa sangat menggelitik karena nada Len ketika mengucapkannya terdengar lembut. Tulus. Rasa janggal mendorong cewek itu menengadahkan kepala, melempar tatapan heran pada teman adu argumennya, dan berujung pada dua pasang warna senada yang melebur dalam satu garis pandang.

Sayang, momen langka seperti ini tidak berlangsung lama. Derap langkah kaki di sepanjang koridor mendekati kelas menyadarkan keduanya dari kebekuan waktu yang mendadak. Tak lama kemudian figur cewek berkacamata berambut hijau yang sangat familiar memantul pada dua pasang kristal senada mereka dan berjalan ke arah dua orang itu (spesifiknya Len) yang menempati bangku di sisi jendela.

Sapaan Gumi tertelan suara gaduh bin rusuh yang berasal dari dua orang di belakangnya. Seorang cewek berambut panjang yang dikuncir dua diikuti cowok berambut biru yang berjalan kelimpungan karena dasinya diseret tangan kecil cewek di depannya. Sepasang sejoli ini mendapat perhatian dari teman-teman sekelas mereka yang sekarang satu per satu tiba mengisi bangku masing-masing. Dan baru usai ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah, mengingatkan Si Kuncir Dua dan beberapa siswa tentang PR yang belum sempat (tepatnya lupa) dikerjakan. Bergegas menghampiri siswa berpredikat murid teladan, yang sudah pasti menggarap tugas, dengan satu tujuan: menyalin tugas.

Rin tidak kalah terburu-buru. Untung cuma tersisa satu nomor lagi. Di depannya, Len yang sudah mengubah posisi duduknya sesekali melirik Rin dari ekor matanya di tengah obrolannya dengan Gumi. Diam-diam tujuan sebenarnya cowok itu memandanginya sejak tadi adalah merekam setiap detail dari wajah Nona Kagamine. Ujian nasional kurang dari 2 bulan akan dilaksanakan, tidak ada yang dapat menjamin kalau setelah kelulusan nanti ia masih dapat menikmati berbagai ekspresi kawan debatnya atau mendengar ocehannya dengan suara bening yang bisa melengking tinggi.

Momen-momen yang awalnya Len rasa sangat membuang waktu, nyatanya kini ia rindukan bahkan cukup dengan membayangkannya saja. Oleh karena itu, khusus hari ini Len Kagami akan merekam setiap detik yang berlalu bersama Rin Kagamine dalam memori otaknya untuk dikenang dikemudian hari.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk:

Sahabat yang selalu saya rindukan. Terimakasih atas kenangan yang kamu isi pada berlembar-lembar halaman kosong hidup saya. Sehingga, jika kini saya menoleh ke belakang, maka di sana akan terlihat kita dalam berbagai cerita.

* * *

Sebenarnya saya mengambil input tentang: cinta yang tumbuh tanpa disadari karena terbiasa. Jadi Len sebenarnya sukanya sama Rin, tapi karena sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan interaksi yang terjadi di antara keduanya, dia gak sadar akan perasaannya. Standar banget yah? Tapi dalam prakteknya ini memang sering terjadi di kehidupan nyata, lho. Makanya, kalo hint romensnya gak berasa ya.. disengaja sih hehe :P


End file.
